1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and particularly relates to an electronic device having a metallic frame.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers are used more broadly in our daily lives. Other than the design tendency of the electronic devices aiming at being light, thin, and compact for meeting the needs to carry around, the sense of quality is also highly valued by users. Thus, more and more designers choose a metallic material when designing the case of a mobile electronic device. However, when a metallic material is chosen in the design of the case, it is difficult not to influence the transceiving performance of the antenna of the electronic device. For example, the plane of the case may cause a shielding effect to the antenna, or the touch by a human body part may results in energy attenuation of the antenna when the metallic case serves as a part of the antenna. Thus, how to maintain the transceiving performance of the antenna while improving the sense of quality at the same time has become an important issue in this field.